Die super-duper-HP-Wandlungsmaschine
by Sevvie
Summary: Ein Fun-Projekt! Anregungen nehme ich immer gern entgegen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. Krimi

Disclaimer: JK JK JK JK JK JK JK (war das verständlich?)  
  
A/N: Eine dumme Idee, die mir kam, als ich beim Desidia herumschmarotzt habe - in deren Gegenwart mir übrigens immer die dümmsten (und besten) Ideen kommen. Eine Muse. Tja, wer hat, der hat. Also die Idee besteht darin, eine Szene aus Harry Potter zu nehmen und sie in den verschiedensten Variationen wiederzugeben. Ich habe mich für die Trollszene entschieden. Ideen für neue Genres sind mir immer willkommen. Genug gequatscht. Auf ins Gefecht!  
  
Die super-duper-superkalifragilistikexpialigetisch-fantastische Harry- Potter-Wandlungsmaschine  
  
Genre: Krimi  
  
Harry Potty und sein Spezi Ron Willow, beide Hauptschüler und Tunichtgute, laufen den Gang ihrer Schule entlang um in die Mädchentoilette zu gelangen (höchst verdächtig). Sie wissen aus unbekannten Quellen (ebenfalls höchst verdächtig), dass sich in dieser ihre Erzfeindin & Nervensäge vom Dienst, Hermine Danger (Gymnasiastin), befindet. Diese wollen sie retten (gleich dreimal verdächtig).  
  
Sie betreten den Raum. Das Licht geht aus. Ein Schuss fällt.  
  
Stille.  
  
Die Tür geht auf; das Licht wird wieder angeknipst. Herein stürmen Severus "Sherlock" Snape, Watson Quirrell und eine dralle Dame namens Mizzie McGonagall.  
  
Snape: Ein Mord!  
  
Er weist auf den Leichnam eines großen, unförmigen Mannes (wahrscheinlich Mafioso), der auf dem Boden liegt. Watson greift sich ans Herz, während "Sherlock" Snape die Leiche genauer inspiziert und sofort die Todesursache herausfindet: Der Mann wurde eindeutig erschossen. Die drei Schüler stehen hinter der Leiche und versuchen, möglichst jung und unschuldig auszusehen.  
  
Snape: Watson, sichern Sie die Spuren!  
  
Watson: Äh, j-ja, s-sofort. (lehnt sich gegen eine Wand und beginnt zu hyperventilieren)  
  
Snape: Ahaa... Die drei jungen Schüler! Harry Potty, Ron Willow und Hermine Danger, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.  
  
Die drei sehen ihn an. Er holt eine Pfeife aus seinem karierten Mantel und zündet sie an.  
  
Snape: Sie befinden sich in einer äußerst verfänglichen Lage. Allein, in einem Raum wie diesem, mit einer Leiche...  
  
Hermine: (fängt an zu schluchzen) Ich war's... Ich war's, ich war's, ich war's! Bitte glauben Sie mir! Harry oder Ron waren's nicht, sondern ich!  
  
Snape: Hm, Miss Granger... (kneift die Augen zusammen und zieht an der Pfeife) Für so eine Tat könnten Sie - von der Schule fliegen!!  
  
(Dramatische Musik und ein jäher Zoom auf Hermines entsetztes Gesicht)  
  
Hermine: Nein! Ich war's nicht! Harry war's! Ron war's!  
  
Harry: Was?!  
  
Ron: Aber...!  
  
Hermine: (rennt heulend raus) Bwwaaaah!!!  
  
Snape: (geht im Raum herum, gefolgt von den Blicken von Harry, Ron, Watson und Mizzie) Hmm... Hmm...  
  
Ron: (tritt vor) Bitte, ich war's. Kann ich jetzt ins Gefängnis? Da krieg ich sicher mehr zu essen als zuhause. Wissen Sie, wir sind 7 Geschwister, und...  
  
Snape: (mustert ihn) Mr. Willow... wussten Sie, dass im Gefängnis - in strenges Süßigkeiten-Verbot herrscht?!  
  
(Wieder dramatische Musik und ein Zoom auf Rons panikerfülltes Gesicht)  
  
Ron: Was? AAAAAHHH!!!! Harry war's! Ich hab's genau gesehn! (rennt schreiend raus)  
  
Snape: Nun, Mr. Potty, womit wir bei Ihnen wären...  
  
Harry: (macht große, unschuldige Augen) Bei mir? Aber wie könnte ich ein Wässerchen trüben?  
  
Snape: Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Sie's waren.  
  
Harry: Nicht?  
  
Snape: Doch! Sie waren es!  
  
Harry: (heult) Stimmt.  
  
Snape: Aber nicht allein!  
  
Watson, Mizzie und Harry heben alarmiert die Köpfe.  
  
Snape: (zeigt auf jemanden) SIE haben ihn dazu angestiftet!  
  
(Ein Paukenschlag und ein Zoom auf Mizzies Ausschnitt, dann auf Ihr Gesicht)  
  
Watson: Puh!  
  
Mizzie: Stimmt! Ich war es! (lacht teuflisch) Potty war ganz leicht zu bestechen! Wir hatten ein bißchen Spaß zusammen...  
  
Snape: Mizzie, also das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen gedacht!  
  
Mizzie: Wir waren auf dem Rummel! Potty ist ja so käuflich!  
  
Harry: (heult) Fliege ich jetzt von der Schule?  
  
Snape: Ja, mein Junge. Watson, legen Sie Mizzie und Mr. Potty Handschellen an! Und dann - abführen!  
  
Mizzie: Ich seh euch alle in der Hölle wieder! Aaahahahahahahaaa!!!  
  
Der Bildschirm wird schwarz bis auf einen kleinen Kreis um Mizzies lachendes Gesicht. Schließlich wird auch der Kreis schwarz. In kursiven Buchstaben erscheint das Wort  
  
ENDE 


	2. Drama

Genre: Südstaaten-Drama (a la Vom Winde Verweht)  
  
Harry Wilson und sein Kamerad Ron Dawson laufen den Gang des Herrenhauses entlang, als sie Schreie hören, die aus der Toilette kommen. Sofort eilen sie hinzu und finden dort Hermine Watson und einen massigen Körper, der auf dem Boden liegt.  
  
Hermine: Oh helft mir doch!  
  
Harry: Was ist passiert? Wer ist das?  
  
Ron: Das ist einer der Apfelpflücker von der Hufflepuff-Farm!  
  
Harry: Ist er tot?  
  
Hermine: Er lebt noch! Er muss sich etwas angetan haben, oh weh mir!  
  
Ron: Ich hole Hilfe! (rennt raus)  
  
Harry: Verzweifle nicht! Man wird ihm helfen. Vielleicht möchtest du jetzt lieber gehen...  
  
Hermine: (wirft sich über den Apfelpflücker) Nein! Ich werde nicht von seiner Seite weichen!  
  
Harry: Dir liegt wohl viel an ihm.  
  
Hermine: Wir sind heimlich verlobt. Wenn Vater das rauskriegt, schickt er mich ins Kloster! (weint bittere Tränen)  
  
Harry: Ich verstehe...  
  
Die Tür fliegt auf und herein kommt Ron Dawson, gefolgt von Sev Watson, Besitzer der Slytherin-Farm und Hermines Vater, Minnie Wilkins, der Köchin, und Sid, dem indischen Gärtner.  
  
Sev: (donnert) Hermine Watson! Was muss ich da sehen? Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, auf Tuchfühlung mit einem schmutzigen Apfelpflücker?! Wasch dir sofort die Hände!  
  
Hermine: Aber Vater, ich liebe ihn!  
  
Sev: Was?! Ich werde dich ins Kloster schicken, jetzt und auf der Stelle!  
  
Minnie: Aber Mr. Watson, sie ist doch fast noch ein Kind!  
  
Sev: Sie IST ein Kind, darum bestimmt ich, was für sie am besten ist! Und ich sage, Kloster!  
  
Hermine: Buhuhuuu!  
  
Harry: Hier, nimm mein Taschentuch.  
  
Hermine: Danke. (schneuzt sich kräftig und reicht es Harry zurück)  
  
Harry: Ich, ääh... schenk es dir.  
  
Sev: Jetzt raus mit euch allen! Wenn der Apfelpflücker wieder wohlauf ist, werde ich ihn feuern lasen!  
  
Hermine: (rennt zu Minnie Wilkins) Das ist sooo gemeiiiiiin!  
  
Minnie: Ich weiß, mein Kind. Ich mache dir einen heißen Kakao, komm mit...  
  
Harry und Ron schleichen hinter den beiden her in die Küche, um auch Kakao zu bekommen. Sid will auch gehen, aber Sev Watson hält ihn am Turban fest.  
  
Sev: Was meinst du, Sid - war ich zu streng mit ihr?  
  
Sid: N-naja, i-i-ich...  
  
Sev: Ach, ich weiß! Es ist nicht immer leicht, alleine eine Tochter großzuziehen, weißt du? Wäre ihre Mutter noch am Leben...  
  
Sid: I-ich b-b-bedaure...  
  
Sev: Man sieht sie heranwachsen, und es geht so schnell... Eben noch stoßen sie den Apfelpflückern kichernd die Leitern um, und im nächsten Moment sind sie einem davon verfallen...  
  
Er holt ein goldenes Zigarilloetui aus der Brusttasche seiner Weste und zündet sich eine an.  
  
Sev: Was soll ich da anderes tun als sie fortzuschicken? Es bricht mir das Herz, aber es ist nur zu ihrem Besten. So einer kann ihr nichts bieten. Sie verdient nur das Beste.  
  
Sid: G-ganz Ihrer M-m-m-meinung, S-sir.  
  
Sev: Nun ja, wie auch immer - sorg bitte dafür, dass diese Gestalt hier verschwindet. (wendet sich zum Gehen)  
  
Sid: S-sehr wohl.  
  
Sev: Ach, und Sid?  
  
Sid: J-ja?  
  
Sev: Bitte bring ein neues Schloss an Hermines Zimmertür an. Sie hat raus, wie man das alte knackt. Danke. 


	3. Horror

Genre: Teenie-Horror (a la Scream, House on Haunted Hill etc.)  
  
Larry und sein Kumpel Don laufen den Gang des Schlosses entlang, auf das sie gemeinsam mit ein paar anderen Herumtreibern und entflohenen Pflegeheilanstaltsinsassen von einem alten, weißbärtigen Irren für eine Nacht eingeladen wurden.  
  
Larry: Hey, Mann, wir könnten nachher noch nen Fetten drehen, was hältste davon?  
  
Don: Yo man, geht klar!  
  
Als sie an der Toilette vorbeilaufen, ertönen Schreie.  
  
Larry: Halluzinier ich schon wieder oder schreit da einer?  
  
Don: Einer wohl kaum. Das is ne Mädchentoilette.  
  
Larry: Cool, Mann! Lass uns reingehn!  
  
Sie betreten das Klo. Drinnen befindet sich Hermy, ihres Zeichens Teenage- Sexbombe und scheiternde Emanze, die vor einem großen Haufen steht.  
  
Larry: Hey, alles klar? Was'n das, Mann?  
  
Hermy: Das ist ein Troll!  
  
Larry & Don: Voll krass, Alter!  
  
Hermy: Der hat versucht mich umzubringen!  
  
Don: Hey, ja, alles klar.  
  
Larry: (grinst bekifft) Keine Sorge, Puppe, wir beschützen dich...  
  
Die Tür geht auf und herein kommen Big S (im Leben außerhalb dieses Schlosses Anführer einer Schlägergang im örtlichen Ghetto & Stammkunde der hiesigen Strafanstalt), Mimi (im Leben außerhalb dieses Schlosses Streberin und Brillenschlange, aber gar nicht sooo hässlich wenn ohne Brille) und Pinky (besitzt nicht wirklich ein Leben außerhalb dieses Schlosses).  
  
Hermy: Was macht ihr denn hier?  
  
Big S: So ein durchsichtiger Typ hat uns gesagt, wir sollen hierher kommen. Ich dachte ja erst, das wären mal wieder die Launen meiner psycho- schizoiden Nervenkrankheit, wegen der ich ein halbes Jahr lang in der Klapse war, aber die anderen haben's auch gesehen.  
  
Mimi, die nur ein knappes Kleid, aber - leider - auch ihre Brille trägt, und Pinky, der aussieht, als würde er jeden Moment einen Herzanfall bekommen, nicken zustimmend.  
  
Hermy: Also, dann würde ich vorschlagen, ihr geht alle wieder raus! Ich muss nämlich mal, und ihr würdet dabei nur stören! (schiebt alle in Richtung Tür)  
  
Larry: Und der Troll?  
  
Pinky: (alarmiert) T-t-troll???  
  
Big S: Es gibt doch gar keine Trolle. Hermy bildet sich das nur ein!  
  
Mimi: Ja, ich kenn das! Als Kind hab ich mich nie allein aufs Klo getraut, weil ich Angst vor dem Potty-Monster hatte... (schweigt und errötet)  
  
Hermy: Aber ich will doch, dass ihr GEHT! Und außerdem können wir den Troll doch alle da liegen sehen! Also, raus jetzt!  
  
Big S: Die Tür ist verschlossen!  
  
Hermy: Was? Das gibt's nicht! Du willst mich bloß verarschen! (probiert es selbst mit Rütteln und Schütteln) Tatsächlich. Sie ist zu.  
  
Pinky: (einer Panik nahe) W-wir sind eingeschlossen??  
  
Hermy: Ganz ruhig, Leute! Ihr probiert's weiter mit der Tür, und ich geh derweilen mal pinkeln.  
  
Don: NEIN! Das darfst du nicht!  
  
Hermy: Warum nicht?  
  
Don: In Horrorfilmen gibt es drei Regeln: 1. Der Mörder ist immer der Gärtner, 2. Dunkle Ecken können ziemlich ungesund sein und 3. Geh niemals allein aufs Klo!  
  
Hermy: Wer redet denn hier von Horrorfilmen?  
  
Das Licht geht aus. Alle kreischen.  
  
Hermy: Wie soll ich denn jetzt das Klo finden?  
  
Pinky: AAAH! DAS HAUS LEBT!! ARGH! Oder nein, G-geister!! HIER SIND GEISTER!! Oder nein, wartet! Gleich hab ich's! Was ist das? Lass mich los! Loslassen!! Hilfe! OH NEIN! DER TROLL IST DER MÖRDER! DER TROOOO... (sehr hässliches Geräusch folgt)  
  
Big S zückt ein Feuerzeug. Der Troll steht in der Mitte des Raumes und hält Pinky an beiden Beinen etwa 2 Meter über dem Boden. Das heisst, es sind nur die Beine. Der Rest von Pinky befindet sich in seiner anderen Hand.  
  
Troll: Ha-haaa! Ihr dachtet, ich wär tot, aber ich bin's nicht! JA, ich bin der Mörder, und jetzt werde ich euch alle umbringen, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hermy springt hoch, dreht sich dreimal in der Luft (wobei ihr Top zerreisst) und verpasst dem Troll einen Karatetritt in die Visage, der sich gewaschen hat. Der Troll schwankt kurz und fällt dann krachend um. Die Tür ist wunderbarerweise wieder unverschlossen und alle stürmen nach draußen.  
  
Larry: (zu Don) Du hast Regel Nummer 4 vergessen: Wer Panik kriegt, wird von einem Troll halbiert.  
  
Don: Stimmt. Naja, kann passieren. Was ist, Leute? Ein Joint zur Beruhigung gefällig?  
  
Alle: Oh, ja, klar!  
  
Sie ziehen durchs Schloss in Dons Zimmer.  
  
ENDE 


	4. Laientheater

A/N: Jaaa, es geht weiter! Danke für eure Vorschläge, wir haben hier auch gleich einen aufgegriffen! Es werden auch noch mehr folgen, keine Sorge, wir sind momentan nur etwas im Stress wegen Arbeit, man kennt das ja... oder auch nicht... Naja, viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Genre: Laientheater  
  
(Vorhang auf)  
  
(Zwei Jungs in Umhängen und mit großen schwarzen Hexenhüten erscheinen und laufen langsam[die Bühne ist so klein] auf eine Tür zu, die in der Mitte der Bühne seitlich zum Zuschauerraum aufgebaut ist und an der ziemlich plump ein übergroßes WC-Schild [neongelbe Pappe und schwarzer Edding] angebracht ist)  
  
Junge 1: (stolpert und fängt an zu plärren)  
  
(Vorhang zu)  
  
(unruhiges Publikumsgemurmel; Geraschel hinter dem Vorhang)  
  
(Vorhang auf)  
  
(Das gleiche wie vorher, nur dass keiner stolpert)  
  
Junge 1: Oh, sieh mal, Ron! Eine Tür!  
  
Tür: ...  
  
Stimme aus dem Off: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Ron: Oh, hör mal, Harry! Ein Schrei!  
  
Harry: Lass uns nachsehen!  
  
(Sie gehen durch die Tür. Der Vorhang geht soweit auf, dass man erkennen kann, dass hinter der Tür ein Mädchen von einem großen, schlecht verkleideten Mann, der wohl einen Troll oder einen Neandertaler darstellen soll, bedroht wird [erkennbar an dem großen Pappmaché-Knüppel, den er in der Hand hält und immer wieder 10 Meter neben dem Mädchen zu Boden sausen lässt, das dann immer kreischt und tut, als wäre es in Lebensgefahr])  
  
Ron: Oh, ein - Troll... oder so!  
  
Harry: Oh, ein Mädchen!  
  
Ron: Sie ist in Gefahr!  
  
Mädchen: Helft mir doch!  
  
Harry: Ron, wir müssen ihr helfen!  
  
Ron: Ja, wie gut, dass wir (laut, zum Publikum) Zauberschüler sind!  
  
Harry: (zückt seinen Zauberstab) He, Monster!  
  
Ron: (zischt) Troll!  
  
Harry: He, Troll!  
  
(Der Troll-Schauspieler dreht sich um und hebt seine Keule)  
  
Harry: Abrakadabra Simsalabim!  
  
Ron: Dreimal schwarzer Kater!  
  
(Sie wedeln wild mit den Zauberstäben. Der Troll-Schauspieler tut so, als hätte er schreckliche Schmerzen, haut sich mit der eigenen Keule und geht schließlich zu Boden)  
  
Ron: Schau, wir haben ihn besiegt!  
  
Harry: Und das Mädchen gerettet!  
  
Mädchen: Hallo, ich heiße Hermine.  
  
(Drei große Gestalten trampeln über die wackelige Holzbühne, weswegen Hermine ihren Namen schreien muss, um überhaupt gehört zu werden. Die Gestalten reißen die Tür auf und eilen herein. Da die Bühne klein ist, und das Klo nur die Hälfte derselbigen einnimmt, muss man sich leicht zusammenquetschen)  
  
Harry: Oh, das sind ja Professor McDonnerknall, Professor Schnapp und Professor... ähm...  
  
Ron: (zischt) Quibbel!  
  
Harry: ...und Professor Quibbel, unsere Lehrer!  
  
Quibbel: (schnieft leise) Er hat schon wieder meinen Namen vergessen, er vergisst immer meinen Namen!  
  
Schnapp: (raunt) Sei still und spiel weiter! (macht ein saures Gesicht, spricht wieder laut) Was habt ihr drei hier alleine mit einem - (tut, als erschrecke er) - einem TROLL zu suchen?! Ihr habt ihn doch nicht etwa...  
  
Quibbel: (stottert aufgesetzt) Tö-tö-Troll?  
  
McDonnerknall: (überglücklich) Oh ihr lieben, guten Kinderchen! Ihr habt den Troll ganz alleine umgebracht, dafür kriegt ihr 100 Punkte - pro Nase!  
  
Schnapp: (tut, als wäre er maßlos empört)  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine: (strahlen sich an)  
  
McDonnerknall: Ach nein, Miss Granger, Sie kriegen noch 5 Punkte abgezogen, weil sie aufs Klo gegangen sind ohne sich vorher abzumelden.  
  
Schnapp: (sieht wieder versöhnt aus)  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine: (lassen die Köpfe hängen)  
  
Quibbel: Kä-kä-kommt, wir gü-gü-gehen jetzt was ee-ee-essen... (geht zur falschen Seite aus dem Klo heraus)  
  
Schnapp: (durch die Zähne) Quibbel! Falsche Seite!  
  
Hermine: (schmeißt sauer ihren Hexenhut auf den Boden) Das macht der jedes Mal! So kann ich nicht arbeiten! Das ist sowieso ein ganz blödes Stück, ich darf grade mal zwei Sätze sagen!  
  
Harry: Und schreien!  
  
Hermine: Das war gar nicht ich.  
  
Schnapp: Na, na, Schätzchen, denk doch an das Publikum... (lächelt nervös in Richtung Zuschauer)  
  
Hermine: Nein, tu ich nicht! Ich gehe jetzt! (verlässt auch auf der falschen Seite die Bühne)  
  
(Die restlichen Schauspieler stehen betreten grinsend herum, bis rasch der Vorhang zugeht. Das Publikum klatscht halbherzig, aber da keiner mehr zum Verbeugen kommt, gehen sie alle heim und vergessen die Sache)  
  
Ende 


End file.
